


We'll all be dead...by daylight- A madhouse fic

by OZZX18



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dead by Daylight - Freeform, The MadHouse, vagabonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OZZX18/pseuds/OZZX18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've just returned from the madhouse from...well, from accidentally destroying Lotti's room(Which is still Tabi's fault.)<br/>Though, even though I returned, I came back at like...3!I have to sneak in.<br/>Though, if I knew what was gonna happen...<br/>I would of stayed in Italy for one more day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll all be dead...by daylight- A madhouse fic

**Author's Note:**

> MADHOUSE DBD SHENAAAANS!LET'S GET CRAZY!

...Man, who would of known Italy could make pasta even better then in America?Probably everyone, but not the point. The point is...I'm finally going home.Home to the madhouse.Home to...possibly die a horrifying death from Lotti.Which is why a wise man in Italy once told me this:Non incazzare una ragazza arrabbiata, which means don't mess with an angry girl.

In all fairness though...I'm more or less an accomplice in this.OK, OK, I picked her room lock and impersonated Ryan.The impersonation part wasn't even my idea!Tabi forced it on to me.Plus, Lotti didn't disable her traps.In short, none of this would of happened!

I disgress though.Anywho, I'm just gonna be happy staying in front of my computer and play some games.It's been nice to not do it, buut...my true calling is in front of a computer, let's be honest.

Though, coming back when it's active?That's just ASKING to get torn to shreds, oh no, no NO, I can't do that...which is why I intend on breaking in at 3 in the morning.

“Alright...now, let's see...what are the odds they got rid of the blades at the front entrance...they probably didn't, so windows it is!” I exclaimed to myself softly as I proceeded to climb up the walls with less agility than our Ninja monkey of the madhouse.I ask myself how the hell he can do this with ease, but I don't want to know, to be honest.

I managed to reach the floor where the bedroom hall was, so now the hard part was getting in...oh, who am I kidding, they didn't lock the frigging windows!Probably, maybe, I don't know.I proceeded to lift the window up with little effort, raising it if it didn't move up until it did...so no locked windows, which beats the second option of breaking it and potentially waking people up.I entered through said window into the dark hallway...and what I say dark, I mean dark.

Being a guy who comes prepared for situations like these...I broke into Italy's research areas and took one of their night goggles.

...What?A flashlight is stupid and obvious to see, but night goggles?That's Sam Fisher shit right there.I proceeded to switch the goggles on and I can pretty much now see 90% more of the hallway then I could before.Problemo solved.Thanks Italy research area.I'll never forget your contribution.

...No, I did NOT destroy it.It's all fine!...OK, one guy died, but they had no rails!It's not my fault they didn't install rails!Also, how did they pass saftey tests?

...I'm digging into questions that I should not be digging into right now.Right now, I need to get to my room and hope to god it didn't get TOO messed up.After all, my room does have it's own little secret too...

I snuck quietly in the hall, praying to god that I manage to get to my room before I get caught...which might be very soon as I heard a door open behind me.

I must of froze like a deer in headlights as I slowly turned around to see who was coming out of their room for god knows what...

It's...the person who forced me to go away!Hi, Tabitha!Any reason you're going out of your roo-

“Joe...stop causing a racket and go to bed!” she slurred, slamming her door shut after saying that.Wow.Well, uh...OK then-wait, is he...?

I looked up at the chandeliers and saw no one swinging around and I just got even more confused.Is there any reason Tabitha's thinking that Joe is swinging around as usual?...Well, he is our resident Ninja Monkey.I guess that was a pointelss thing to think.I shrugged to myself and proceeded to quietly move down the hall to make it to my room.

It's honestly quite a relief to be back at the old house...I mean, sure, it's been a while since I've been in here, but...I can't help but missed the insanity.As insane as it was last time I was here...which is another story, I truly do miss it.

Hopefully, I can make it to my room before anything else horrifying happe-

WARNING!WARNING! An alarm blared, making me jump the height of a basketball player.

DEAD BY DAYLIGHT REAL LIFE VERSION BEGINS...10, 9, 8, 7...

Wait, fucking what?When did we do thi-!?

3, 2, 1...Now commencing Dead by Daylight

Ah, shit...

Designated killers:Ryan, King, Dmitri, Lotti 

...Well, I get to be part of a horror movie.Fascinating.

Suddenly, I saw that the hallway in front of me got brighter, to which I harshly turned around and got properly blinded.

“Ah, my eyes!” I exclaimed, covering the light.

“Omega?” A female voice called out.

“Ah...hey Tabi.” I said, waving while still covering my eyes.

“...When did you come back?” She asked me as she turned the flashlight off, sparing my poor, poor eyes.

“A tiny bit ago...I entered through the window.” I explained as she nodded. “Yup.In any other case, uh...I'm screwed, aren't I?”

“Why..?Oh right, Lotti's one of the killers...” Tabi said, looking at me with a sad expression. “I feel so bad for you...”

“You should if I get caught.” I replied. “Anywho, I need to get to my room.Is there any rules against entering rooms?” 

“...Not that I know of.” Tabi replied. “Why-”

“Hellooooo...I can hear youuuu....” A voice said that made me slowly back away...if you guessed Lotti, you are correct.It was indeed Lotti.

“Fuck that!” I muttered softly, as I turned on my heels and proceeded to run, with Tabitha following me as I also heard her footsteps behind me as well. We must have been running like this for a couple of minutes before I found the door that led to my room.

“Omega, what brilliant idea do you have this time?!” Tabitha said, on the verge of shrieking.

“My brilliant idea involves me opening the door first.” I said calmy as I twisted the knob to...not, actually, twist the knob, since, well...it was giving me the sign that it was locked. “Oh, are you kidding me?Who the hell locked the door?!”

That question was answered as I saw a notice on my door. I ripped the notice off the door and what it said would give me a drive if I was ever a killer in this 'fun' game we were playing.

Hey Omega~

So you might of noticed your door was locked, and for good reason...in case you come back on one of our lovely 'game nights!'

So I had your key hidden somewhere.Have fun finding it~

Lotti AKA Lightning Flourish

PS:The first clue to finding your key is in a place where you eat.

“...Lotti, so help me god, if we do this game again, and I'm a killer, I will torture you before I hook you.” I said, my aggravation levels at an all time high.

“Wow, that sounds...very dark, even for you.” Tabi said, staring at me as if I grew a third head.

“Well, Dark times calls for dark measures.” I replied, noticing a shadow approaching us.

“Any reason to rip off desperate times for desperate measures?” Tabitha asked.

“Yes, it was to make sure you stand still while Lotti slashes at you.” I replied, Tabi raising her eyes in confusion before she yelped in pain, leaning against the wall in support.

“Fooound you~” Lotti said, holding her weapon up as she stared at us like a hunter stares at their prey.

“Ah, so you did...but you won't catch me!” I replied, ripping the night goggles off my head and throwing them at Lotti, which, surprisingly, bonked her in the head and making her stumble back slightly.Wow, heavy night goggles.Right, not the time to comment, more like the time to run like a ninja monkey runs from an angry mob he just pranked.

I turned on my heels and ran, and ran.First things first...gotta find the dining room area.It's there, but where exactly...?A couple of minutes later,I reached the dining room,panting slightly.Though, I do notice Tabi isn't behind me...well, makes sense, she did just get slash at.She's probably going to die.Ah well, I'll apologize to her tomorrow and give her that famous dancer that was in Italy for some reason autograph to her.

...I come, too prepared, honestly.I gotta cool that off.In any case, I entered the dining room, holding my breath as I quickly looked around. No one's here.Good.Bad news...if someone were to come in, I wouldn't be able to see them 100% clearly. That's...not good.At all.Damn, should of kept them...well, all I can hope for is that the killers are very distinctive looking.

Ah well, not like I can do anything about it now.All I need to do is...find the next clue.Come on, someone smart(or Joe.)to make me go on a scavenger hunt...though, in seriousness, I should be hunting generators since this is Dead by Daylight.I say hell no to that.I have more important business...like getting my room key back!I began to scavenge the dining room...and found another piece of paper.This one said:

So close, yet so far.

Only by a King's hand, can you truly escape misery.

Lotti AKA Lightning Flourish

PS:Poems are stupid and I don't know why people write them

Only by a King's hand...so you are implying two things.

That either Ryan has my key...or King does.Either option ends with me getting my insides torn out and hanged on the balcony outside of the house.Groovy.Well, after all this, I have to ask Lotti who helped her with all this.The door suddenly opened, creaking loudly as I heard a voice that caused me to freak out silently.

“TIME TO MURDER!” 

It was King...and that just spelled danger.

I instantly dived under the dining room table, and held my breath, praying that King didn't notice I was here.

“Hmm...someone's here...” Oh come on!Damn it, damn it, damn it...wait...

I gave out a dark chuckle. “You caught me...too bad.”

King gave out a surprised gasp and said “...Ryan?”

“And my lovely mod has guessed correctly.” I said, trying to sound as authenticly as Ryan as possible.

“...Why are you under the dining room table?” King asked as I let out a nervous chuckle.

“Well...” I said, racking my brain on what Ryan would say before it popped in my head. “I could hear a little...victim under here.”

“I checked there earlier!” King protested, sounding slightly angry to my surprise. “No one was there at all!”

“My dear King...” I said, still sounding like Ryan, but using a mocking tone. “I'd expect you to think that the Vagabonds have some type of survival smarts.”

“Tch, no kidding....though, I did catch quite a few of them.” King replied, smirking. “Though, you do remember the bounty of one Vagabond member, yes?”

There's a bounty on one of us?That poor bastard is going to die.Horribly.Painfully.As well as alone.Yeoch.

“Of course I do...it is quite the catch.” I replied, giving out another dark chuckle.

“I know, right?This was a great idea!” King replied, and probably giving out an insane grin. “A big bounty...and especially one that heavily angered our gaming nerd.”

“...Gaming nerd?” I asked, confused, almost slipping on the voice like Ryan act.

“Lotti.Come on Ryan, you know this!” King said, sounding accusing, before I narrowed my eyes.

“...Ah, of course!Silly me.” I said, chuckling slightly.

“Yeesh...you have too much murder in your head, you lunatic.” King replied, and then began to chuckle darkly. “What makes it fun is that I ran into Lotti a bit ago...she told me he's here as well.”

“Oooh.” I said, sounding that my interest has piked up.

“Yeah...and the best part?I have the key to his room!He wouldn't think of trying to get it off me.” King said, sounding very proud of that.

...Wait...oh, god DAMN IT,It's me!I'm the big bounty prey.What luck I have!...Though, King did just make my job easier....and I got an idea of how to get it.

“...She gave it to you?” I said, almost sounding dissappointed.

“What do ya mean 'She gave it to me?' King replied, sounding annoyed.

“Well, no offense, but if I was Omega...I would find getting the keys from you very...easy.” I replied, trying to keep my fear levels down as I suddenly heard a swing of the blade and then a thud.

“Are you implying that I can't keep them?” King said, feeling that the mod's temper is rising.

“Maybe...but maybe I'm also implying that I should be the ones to hold the keys.” I said, holding my breath as I waited for a response.Suddenly, the table creaked yet again as I heard King sigh.

“...Give me one good reason why I should give them to you.” King said as I let out a silent breath of relief.

“Easy...why would a Vagabond think of trying to steal something from me?” I replied, smirking at myself.

“...That is true...plus, Lotti did say she wanted to give them to you, but Vix was like 'No, at least give him a chance!', but...I guess we can have him struggle a bit more, hm?”

“Indeed.” I replied, chuckling darkly. 

“Alright, it's a deal!” King said, sounding happy about this deal. “Now, you gonna get out of the table so I can give them to you?”

...Huh?Did King just say that?Nono, you weren't supposed to do that....you were supposed to leave them on the table....come on, that's just not fair....!

“W-well...” I said, my brain starting to come close to malfunction. “The problem is—Wait...did you hear that?” I asked.

“Huh?” King said, looking confused before I shouted at the top of my lungs. 

“A survivor is nearby!I must—Gah!” I screamed before 'attempting' to stand upright and bumping my head on the table slightly. “Owow...stupid table.”

“Oh relax, I'll leave the keys here for you and I'll get them...though, you'll be very close to losing this challenge.” King said, as I heard the shuffling of keys and the slamming noise on the table.

“Oh please, odds are is that I'm already ahead of you by miles.” I replied nonchalantly as I suddenly heard the sound of another thud.

“Alright then!I'll make sure you do NOT win this at all!Consider this my vengeance for the cheatings of the thumb war...and cutting me off from the meeting!” I heard footsteps storming out of the room along with a door opening and then being slammed shut.

...What the hell did I miss these last 3 weeks?Ah well, not the problem.I guess it's just my luck that my luck that King is pissed at Ryan.Not, angry angry, but, challenge angry...it works.I got out from under the table and proceeded to collect my room key.

“Mission accomplished.” I said to myself, smirking as I put the key in my pocket. “Now to get back to my roo-” 

Ding ding ding, dong

Is that a...bell sound?Wait, bells, dead by daylight...

“Oh shi-!” I yelled before I felt a burning sensation on my back.

“I caught myself the hunt of the night!” A voice said, making me feel chills.

“Dmitri...” I said slowly, turning to face him as I backed away slowly.

“Hello Omega.” Dmitri said, giving me a malicous smirk. “Enjoying the game?”

“Oh, well, minus the actual pain, it's quite an interesting concept.” I said, trying to ignore the pain in my back. 

“Interesting concept...well, I say it's quite fun.” He replied, still keeping his malicous grin on.

“For you killers, maybe.” I replied, still backing away slowly, as I tried to think of a way to escape this situation.

“Oh, why are you backing up?Don't worry~” Dmitri said, holding the machete up. “It'll be all over soon...just one more slash and it'll all be fine~”

“Sure.” I said, hoping it would catch him off guard.

...It didn't, his eyes widened in glee and instantly dashed towards me raising the machete to slash at me.I tried so hard, and did not get so far...well, at least I lived a good life.

I closed my eyes, and just accepted whatever hell Dmitri was gonna throw at me...but I never felt it.They do say death is feeless, but I don't believe that...I reopened my eyes and saw that Dmitri...was flat on his butt, looking confused on what happened.

“Haha!” A familiar voice said above us as I looked up.

“Joe!” I exclaimed, feeling the most relieved since I got back.

“Heyo dude.” Joe said, grinning as he dropped down. “Figured I drop in and have some fun.Messing with the killers has been hilarious!”

Joe's been messing with the killers?He truly is fearless.

“Well, that explains why King has been feeling even more annoyed this game.” Dmitri said, slowly getting up and raising his machete yet again. “Sadly for you, there is no escap—Woah!” And there goes Dmitri again, slipping on another banana.

“I think this is our cue to run, amigo.” Joe told me, giving me a nod as we bursted out of the dining room full speed.

“You will not escape!” I heard Dmitri yell, as he began to chase us...for about a few seconds before he slipped on a third banana peel.

We both kept running until we made it to the outside of my door, and I was panting a bit harshly while Joe kept hopping around, still full of energy, it seems.That's some serious stamina...that, or I'm just really out of shape.Damn it, where do they keep the gym around here....?

“Alright, so, what secrets are you hiding in your room?” Joe asked me, giving me a curious look.

I held my hand up before standing upright, now that I caught my breath. “Well...you'll have to wait and see.”

With key in hand, I inserted it into the lock and twisted it to the unlock mechanism.

“Alright, we've done it...now I just need to do a thing, and we're gonna be safe.” I said, smiling.

As soon as I opened the door, my smile dropped faster than a bag of bricks.

“Oh crap...” Joe muttered. “We're dead.”

Yup.We are dead.Of all the things I expected to see in my room...

I did not expect to see Lotti in there, giving us an old fashioned insane grin as she swung her knife around.I also did not expect to see Tabi in there, more or less crawling around my room.

“Oh, hello, Joe...Omega.” She said, giving a little stabbing motion when she said my name.Of course.

“Lotti.” I said, attempting to keep my cool as she stood up from my bed. “Why haven't you...uh, hooked Tabi yet?”

“Well, I figured you would go back to your room, and potentially bring a friend, so I waited here.” she replied.

“..Wait, did you make a spare key to my room?!” I exclaimed.

“Yup!” Lotti said, holding what looked like a key. “I asked Ryan for permission to do this when he got back and he agreed.” 

“..What...” I said, literally trying to comprehend the fact that Ryan agreed to this.

“Yup...well, chatting's been fun, but time to die.” Lotti said, starting to walk slowly towards me and Joe.

“Joe, you got any spare peels...” I muttered.

“...No, but even if I did, Lotti has killer senses on...she ain't gonna fall for that!” Joe muttered back to me.

“...Why do you not have peels?!” I whispered, panic starting to form.

“Blame Azriella for that, she did some magic and...well...that happened!” Joe muttered back.

Well, I'm not liking how we can survive this, but at this point, I'm out of ideas, and Joe can't have Lotti slip on the banana, since he doesn't have it. God damn it!This is complete bullshit!Complete FUCKING bullshit!

“You seemed to be losing some composure, Omega...looks like it's my victory.” Lotti said, her smirk turning into a malicious grin as she ran straight to me.

...Well, it would have been, if I didn't see a body get in front of me and took what would have been the killing blow.Suddenly, the person in front of me got into an entanglement with Lotti.

“What the...Zinnia!” Lotti barked, looking slightly miffed. “What are you doing?!”

...Who the heck is Zinnia?Is she a new member of the madhouse?Yeesh, busy 3 weeks, apparently...

“Omega, we got a chance...” Joe whispered to me. “We gotta take the chance!”

...He's right!We can get in the room now!

I headed into my room, avoiding the entanglement between Zinnia and Lotti, with Joe following behind me.

“OK, what do you got, Omega?” Joe asked me.

“...A secret!” I responded, grinnign to my self as I pushed a mishapen part of my room's wall in a...certain way.I won't reveal it!Once I did that though, a code input keyboard popped up next to the mishapen wall.

“You revive Tabi, I'll set the code up.” I said, as Joe nodded and tried his best to revive Tabi, which seemed to be going well.

“Uh, Omega, you might wanna hurry...Lotti's litte...bump on her road to kill is not going to last long!” Tabi shrieked.

“Well, that's done.” I said calmly as my bookshelf opened up, revealing a spiraling staircase that would go down.

“What the...!?” Joe exclaimed as Tabi got up, looking wounded but able to move.

“No questions, just go, go, go!” I yelled, grabbing both of their wrists and pulled them into my secret lair as it closed up.

I heard the scream from Zinnia with a soft thud as well.I heard footsteps and then they stopped.After a bit of silence, Lotti screamed.

“Are you fucking shitting me?!Where did you go?!” Lotti yelled, as I heard wood getting thudded, odds are she's slashing at the walls in my room...well, hopefully I can get it fixed. “God damn it!...Well, Zinnia, looks like I'll have to settle for you.” The emphasis on you made me let out a quiet shiver.Man, Lotti can be scary sometimes...

“Omega...what the hell is down here?” Joe asked me.

“...Follow me.” I replied quietly, as I headed down the stairs, with Tabi and Joe following behind me, the odds are being a bit worried about what's down here.When we reached the end...Joe let out a gasp.

“Omega...what the hell is this place?” Joe asked me, shock in his voice.

I let out a bit of a chuckle, and then responded, “Well, Joe...this is my personal gaming lair.”

A gaming lair was a slight understatement.Considering this looks like the super hero from Megamind's secret place...I forget his name, what was the 'good guy's' name again?Eh, whatever...point is, it's like that, but bigger and more badass looking...with a beautiful gaming setup as well.

“Omega, you had this place the whole time...under the Madhouse!?” Tabi exclaimed, looking at me as I gave a bit of a sly smile.

“Yup!” I responded. “I didn't do it myself though, I had some friends help me.”

“You have a life outside the madhouse?” Joe joked.

“Yeah, I know, it scares me too.” I responded, my grin morphing into my typical joking face.

“Wait...how come Lotti hasn't found this place?” Tabi asked me.

“Two things, I have to hit the wall in a certain way, and only people I allow can do that anyway.” I replied nonchalantly, as I grinned and walked towards the kitchen area. “Oh, I got drinks.What do you want?”

“Banana.” Joe replied as I rolled my eyes. 

“I'll take a Pepsi...” Tabi replied, sounding really tired.

“Alright, a banana juice and pepsi, coming up.” I replied, taking out the pepsi can and throwing it to Tabi, who surprisngly caught it.I then went ahead to make a Banana juice for Joe.

“So wait, how did you manage to do this without having anyone...well, notice beforehand?” Tabi asked me.

“As said, friends outside from the Madhouse helped me.” I replied. “Some pretty close friends.”

“Are they crazy?” Joe asked which made Tabi slap Joe on the shoulder, though, rather weakly.

“They can give the whole entire house a run for their money, and it's only...well, including me, 18 people.” I said.

“...I don't believe you.” Joe said, giving me a look.

“That's your choice.” I said, handing Joe the juice.

“OK, OK, so they helped you out...are you saying that they got some special abilities like Azriella?” Tabi asked, giving out a slightly worried look.

“Yes.” I said. “One of them's a robot, another is a a dark lord with technological genius, as well as a weapons master.Oh, also-”

“OK, I said special abilities, not myths and dreams.” Tabi said.

“As said, that's your choice to believe it or not.” I replied.

“I guess...” Tabi said. “So, we're hiding out here until the game's over?” 

“Yeah.” I said, giving out a small smile of relief. “We have nothing to worry abo--”

Ding, ding, ding....dong

...No.That can't be right.That can NOT be right...!

“Well, well, well...I didn't expect to catch some lovely catches tonight.” A voice whispered in my ear as I felt chills down my spine.I know who's voice that exactly is...

Ryan.

...God damn it.GOD DAMN IT!How the fuck did this happen?!It was planned so perfectly!How the hell did he get in?!

“I will admit, though...this is quite the nice place.” Ryan said, as he walked around, swinging his sword around. “I can't believe I almost didn't notice it.”

“How did you notice it then?” I said, trying to keep my cool, but not doing so well at it.

“Well...” Ryan said, giving a coy smile as he pointed the sword near my neck. “I am the Mad King.”

“And I'm the guy who wants a better response then that.” I said, my tone starting to leak my frustration

“Ah, but where's the fun in that?” Ryan replied, still smiling coyly. “Well, not the point...I will give you a chance.”

“A chance to what?” I asked, my frustations turning to confusion.

“To escape!” he said,before I realized what he was playing at.

A chance to escape?My ass.He just wants to toy with us...this is not good.

“We're fucked.” Joe muttered.

“Ryan, please...can't we try to talk this out?” Tabi said, giggling nervously.

“Hmm...” Ryan said, before doing his maniac laugh, breaking Tabi down into giggles. “Nah.”

Well, Tabi is down and out for the count with the giggles.What the hell are we gonna do...?Damn it, plot armor!You saved me from King, you saved me from Lotti, where are you for Ryan?!

“Come on, aren't you going to at least give me some type of entertainment?” Ryan said, sounding slightly disappointed.

Damn it, this is the end, isn't it...how the hell can I get out of this?...Well, there's one way...well, two, actually, but the other one is not possible.Time to put the good idea into action...

“Hey Ryan, how about a trade?” I said.

“Denied.” He replied.

“Wha—Why?” I asked, dumbfounded.

“You would either sacrifice one or the other to make sure the two of you escape...but, I'm only here for you, challenge of the night.” I mentally facepalmed myself when I realze why:I'm the big bounty prey for this.Damn it, just my rotten luck...

“Though, to be honest.” Ryan said, his malicious smirk fading into...just a regular smirk. “I didn't think you would show, considering your...little mishap from awhile ago.”

“OK, for gods sakes, that was Tabi's fault!” I protested. 

“Well, Lotti seemed to put the blame on you for that...” Ryan said, sounding amused now as I rolled my eyes. “Tabi seems to think so too.”

“...Do I want to know why.” I deadpanned.

“Well, if you're thinking it's because she chose you as the big bounty of the night for this, then...yes, you're correct.” He said, raising an eyebrow at me.

...Tabi is officially dead to me.Well, I will be.Tabi, if you're a mind reader, I want you to lay down my casket for me.That way, you can let me down one last time...you traitor!

“Well, enough talking, let's just...get to the point.” Ryan said, his malicious smirk returning as he pointed his sword at me.

“Tch...” I growled, tensing up.I'm not going down without a fight, just like in slender fortress...if the boss corners me, going out whacking it!

“Ooooh, there WILL be some entertainment!” Ryan said, his eyes gleaming in glee. “How kind of yo--”

Suddenly, a yawn came from the left side of the room and my tense posture just froze up.Oh no...of all the times to come here, it's now...wait, why does it scare me?This is a good thing!The second possibility happened!...Oh right, I forgot, she might also side with him.Crap.

“Mmm...good morning...” she said, her short height, somewhere in the middle of 5 feet, said, walking to the kitchen and pulling out a drink.

“...Uh...what?” Ryan said, looking confused.

“Ahem.” I said, clearing my throat. “Jen, why are you here?”

“Hm...?Oh,hey Omega.” she said, giving a small wave. “I wanted a drink...and fuud.”

God damn it, she's just raiding my kitchen again!Ah well, not like I can do anything about it...she's scarier then the scariest people that isn't Ryan in the madhouse put together to me, so I'm keeping my mouth shut.

“In any case, I have one question...why are there guests down here?” she asked, still sounding sleepy.

“Uh...to hide?” I said.

“...Oh, from the big killer guy...I almost didn't notice you...Hiii~.” she said, waving again, and for Ryan's credit, he waved back, though awkwardly.

“You guys look like your having fun.” Jen said, giving out an amused smile through her sleepy like trance.

“If by fun, you mean I'm about to get murdered, then yeah, having loads of fun.” I replied snarkly.

“Uh-huh...” she said, not even fazed by my tone. “Well, you have fun with that, I'm going back to the void...I'll send them your regards.”

“Wait, you're not even gonna help me?” I said, dumbfounded.

“Well, I mean...you seem pretty busy, soo...” she said, giving me a little smirk.I knew what she wanted me to do...too bad for her I have other ideas in mine.

“Damn...I can't believe this my final moments of life...but, at least it's a nice way to go.” I said.

“Well...I wouldn't say it's nice.” I chuckled to myself as Ryan tilted his head.

“Hey, it's by a very good killer of all time, so why wouldn't it be nice?” I said, smiling while hoping internally my smile was sincere.

“A...'very good' killer.” Ryan repeated, looking slightly dumbfounded before shaking his head as he tsk'd me. “My young Vagabond, I think it's common knowledge that I am the best killer of all time.”

Hook, line aaaaand...sinker.That's gonna pique someone's curiosity...

“Excuse me.” Jen said, a bit ways from the newly opened transporter. “I think I misheard you, but...you?The best killer?”

Ryan turned to her, and by the look on his face...it looks like he's not amused by her tone. “Are you implying I'm not the best?”

“Maybe.” She said with an edge of teasing as she smiled. “But what I am implying is that...you may be second best.”

“Second?” he said, his tone turning challenging.”Are you trying to imply you know someone better than me?”

“Not implying...I know.” She said, her smile turning into a smirk. “And that person is me.”

“...You don't say.” Ryan said, before turning to me. “Omega, thank you letting me be down here...you managed to offer me an appetizer before the main course!Allow me to graciously accept it.”

He fell for it!Alright! I cheered mentally.

“Though...we can't have you escaping now.” Ryan said, smirking evilly.

“...Wait, what?” I said, confused, before realizing what he meant by that.

My vision was slowly blurring, and my legs started shaking.

“What's...happening...?” I said, hearing my voice go soft.

“Oooh, looks like you got slashed by Dmitri.” Ryan said, and I think he's nodding in approval.

“Well, yeah, but...what's that got to do with anything?” I said, barely able to stand as I leaned on the table for support.

“Well, we added some new perks for the killers to make this a much more exciting match of DBD.” Ryan said, though I can barely hear it as it is now. “It's quite interesting, I should tell you whe--”

I didn't hear what he had to say afterwords...I just dropped down into the abyss, unconscious.

~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You want to know the greatest way to wake up?Having Lotti slap the hell out of you as she repeatedley said wake up.Also, yes, that's sarcasm.

“Ugh...” I groaned.

“Oh, there we go, he finally woke up.” Lotti said as I opened my eyes weakly.

“What the hell happened...?” I groaned as I proceeded to sit up.

“You missed one hell of a fight is what happened!” Joe exclaimed as he slapped me on the back, which made me groan harder. “Oh, sorry...”

“Wait...one hell of a fight?” I asked. “Wait, Ryan fought Jen?”

“Yeah!I never seen someone be on par with the Mad King himself!” Joe exclaimed. “It was insanity!It lasted for about an hour and a half, just when the game ended!”

“...Did I win?” I asked, rubbing my head to get the grogginess out of it.

“We all won, dude.” Joe said, grinning. “I can't believe you survived with your luck.”

“Honestly...neither can I.” I said, shaking my head in amusement. “Seriously, I had some serious help and critical luck at bad moments.”

“Yeah...don't expect that to happen next time.” Lotti said, giving me a playful glare. “And try not to have Dmitri slash you as well!Only I'M allowed to kill you.”

“Suurree...” I said, trying to not let a hint of sarcasm get through.

“Well, it will be quite awhile before we can use them again, Lotti.” A voice said.

“Aw, come on Ryan, why?” Lotti whined.

“Well...we need to work on the perks with Azriella.” Ryan said, sounding slightly embarrassed. “Apparently, Dmitri's perk of strength seeping was a little too...effective.”

“What?” I said, baffled. “How was it a little too effective?”

“You almost went into a coma.” Ryan replied.

“...Oh.” I said,sounding a bit dumb.

“Yeaah...we need to fix the new perks up before we can use them again..other than that, DBD night was a huge success.” Ryan said, smiling sincerely. “It was quite fun to have very dangerous people be the killer...it made the night quite interesting.”

“Ryan, you flubbed your words.I think you meant 'Horrifying.'” I replied.

“Ah, well, not the point.” Ryan said, grinning. “I came here to tell you your prize for surviving the bounty.”

“Wait, I get a prize?” I said, dumbfounded.

“Of course, you've evaded the most dangerous people in the madhouse.I think that deserves a high reward.” Ryan said.

“...O...kay, what is it?” I said as Ryan's grin somehow grew.

“Omega...I'd like to congratulate you with the best prize of them all.” He suddenly reached into his pocket and...pulled out a crown that looks like his.

“...A replica of your crown?” I said, slightly surprised.

“Not just a replica.” He said. “It comes with a very nice bonus.”

“...Huh.” I said, dumbfounded.

“Omega, answer me this.” He said, as he put the crown on my head. “How do you feel...about being a mad king for a day?”

~END~

**Author's Note:**

> If you can guess what the next one will be, congrats!If not...  
> Let's just say someone's gonna have lots of fun being king for a day.


End file.
